Demon Jar
by OnEwIeRdFrEaK
Summary: Vegeta and Gokus encounter with a 'Demon Jar', will our Saiyans ever get their cookies?


Disclaimer: Dont own nothing

_

* * *

_

_'Hn, nothing!'_

Vegeta slammed the fridge and cast the Capsule Corp. kitchen a death glare, you'd think that there would be stacks and stacks of food under a roof with saiyans!

Oh yes, Vegeta was pissed, hungry and pissed, bad combination.

Suddenly his starving eyes fell on a jar.

A half full chocolate chip cookie jar.

Smirking, he grabbed the jar triumphantly and pushed the lid open.

And pushed...

...And pushed.

He let go of the jar a minute later gasping for breath.

_'What the hell was that!'_

He picked the jar up angrily and looked at it...

...Only to see Goku's cheerful glass-deformed face.

"Hiya Vegeta!"

"ACK!" Vegeta dropped the jar onto the counter in shock, "Dont do that you fool!"

"Why?" Goku asked with his usual Son Grin, "Did I scare you?"

"Please!" Vegeta huffed, sticking his nose up, "No one can scare the Prince of All Saiyans!"

"Oki doki"

Vegeta let out a growl and threw the cookie jar at Goku who catched it easily.

"Um, Kakkarot, why dont you have a cookie!" he offered 'innocently'.

"Gee, Thanks Veggie! Thats nice of you!" He smiled and opened the jar.

Ok, let me rephrase that.

Tried to open the jar.

And tried...

...And tried.

"Vegeta! Why" **_push_** "wont" **_powering up to Super Saiyan_** "this" **_push_** "OPEN!" **_wheeze_**.

"Dammit Kakkarot, do you really think I would've given it to you if it was able to open?!"

Goku thought about for a second before letting out a sigh, "Shoulda known"

The two stared at it in silence as it sat there on the counter innocently.

"Demon jar" Vegeta spat.

"Hmm, how about we just try blasting it open, should work" Goku suggested.

"Let me" Vegeta said with a smirk, and shot a energy ball at it...

Only for it to be deflected and hit Goku in the face.

"HOLY SMOKES! THIS BURNS!" he cried shoving his head under a water tap.

Vegeta sweat dropped then cleared his throat.

"This is getting riduclus, Kakkarot! Im sure that it isnt a normal jar!" The furious prince balled his fists together and brought it down on top of the jar.

Silence.

"Um, Kakkarot...I'll be right back"

"Sure" Goku watched confused as Vegeta stiffly walked outside and flew off.

"Where'd he go - "

"FUUUUCCCKIN' HEELLLL! I HATE YYYOOOU! YOOU DAMN JAR!! ARRGH! FINAL FLLASH! GALLIC GUUNN! DAMMMMIT!"

Vegeta entered the kitchen as if nothing happened.

"Um Veggie, I heard you till here, y'know"

Vegeta blushed slightly in embarresment, "Not one word to anyone!"

Goku gave him a grin, "Aww, but Vegg - "

"NOT ONE WORD TO ANYONE!" Vegeta yelled showering the cowering Goku with spit.

"Ew"

5 minutes later our duo were still standing infront of the 'Demon Jar' as it was called now.

"I give up" Vegeta sighed, yes Vegeta said that.

"What! Vegeta, you never give up trying to beat me but you give up to a jar! Im insulted" Goku wiped fake tears away.

"Oh shut up!"

"Hello dearies!" Mrs Briefs skipped into the kitchen humming to herself.

"Hey there Mrs B!" Goku greeted in his usual cheerfull voice.

Vegeta just gave a grunt.

"Hum hum hum hmm hmm!!" The ditzy woman skipped to the jar and picked it up.

"I wouldnt bother if I were...you..." Goku trailed off as he watched Mrs Briefs picked out a cookie and placed it into her mouth and skipped away into the garden.

Vegeta and Goku sweat dropped heavily.

"W-what the f-fuck just happened there, Kakkarot?" The bewildered prince asked his fallen arch-enemy/friend.

"I dunno!" was the baffled reply.

The two shuffled slowly towards the, once again, shut jar as if it would bit them.

The two turned to each other.

"well Kakkarot, as your prince I demand you pick up the demon jar"

"Huh? What now?! Why dont you!" he argued back.

"Because!" he retorted as if it would explain everything.

Goku huffed and puffed out his chest bravely and stepped forward, Vegeta right behind him peeking over his shoulder, he picked it up and turned sideways then upside down.

"Hey Veggie, look, something written here"

The two leaned closer to read it.

Looked at each other for a moment.

Before falling down backwards (Anime Style).

There at the bottom of the glass cookie jar lay written:

**'Saiyan-made safety lock'**


End file.
